The Ulterior Motive
by Lin16
Summary: Dose the end truly justifies the means? Sae has had something planed since the beinging. With all her scheming there’s bound to be a more personal reason for her to interfere in Momo's life. Momo Sae slash.
1. After the aftermath

At first I got an account just to read other stories people have written. Though I think it's about time I start giving back a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Peach girl. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Prelude:  
  
The Ulterior Motive  
  
Sae watched silently from her new found perch outside Momo's bedroom window. "I can't believe I didn't come up with this earlier" she thought aloud. "All these years of sneaking around the streets, when I could have been sitting by her window." She told Ryo she was busy this night, working on make-up exams and what have you. She was going to see him; she truly loved the time they spent together. But she couldn't resist the temptation of following Momo home. After seeing her leave the drug store looking so flustered, Sae just couldn't walk away. Sae froze in place among the tree branches, Momo finally came back into view. Sae watched her friend in wonder. "She truly is beautiful" Sae sputtered in awe.  
  
Momo was getting changed for bed, and didn't seem to notice she was being watched. She had just come home from the trip she would have taken with Kiley. Her head was clouded with images from the joyous night before, her and Toji were finally together again. After all this time, it still felt right to her. She slipped out of her clothes, fumbling around for a night shirt to wear.  
  
Sae watched in silence, her moth slightly agape. She was used to watching Momo, following her every movement. But this was almost a fantasy come to life. Those beautiful curves, that shining hair, her dark skin. She was enchanted. Sae knew she pined for Momo, every thing she did was for that girl. Sure her intentions seemed cruel at first, but the end justifies the means. She did it all for Momo, the one person she never wanted more in her entire life. A frown quickly formed as Momo slipped a shirt over her once exposed body. Soon after the lights went out, and all that could be heard was the soft breathing of a sleeping girl.  
  
Sae floated down from the tree, popping back to normal as she made a run for her own home. "I will have to come back tomorrow. I want to watch her every night." 


	2. Follow

Momo's head was reeling. She thought that after time all her worries would simply fade away. Instead they seemed to intensify.  
  
What where her true feeling for Kiley? It shouldn't matter now that she finally had Toji back, yet something just didn't feel right. She thought Toji might act as the balm for all her ill thoughts but even now he proved to be ineffective. The real question still stuck with her, who do I want to be with?  
  
The picture she discover shouldn't be bothering her this much. But it was so recent, it must mean something! As she left the house her thoughts continued to wander. She was so caught up in them that she walked right into Sae who, from the look of it, seemed to have come out of one of Momo's front hedges.  
  
"Boys still on the brain," Sae told Momo, it wasn't a question. "You should just take them both, they won't mind as long as there with you."  
  
Momo snorted. "You're a ridiculous human being Sae, and stop bumping into me." Momo shoved Sae off as they entered the school yard.  
  
Sae ran off in the opposite direction as Toji came up to walk Momo into school. "You two behave your selves!" she shouted as they rounded to corner. Toji shot Sae a nasty look that implied it's about time she stopped interfering in their lives.  
  
A likely chance. Sae concluded. If you mess up this time, it's my turn to have Momo.  
  
Everything was coming together now. Ever since Sea entered high school she's been after Momo relentlessly. At first it was to have a lackey, someone to be in control of who she could use on a whim. That's all anyone has been to her. But Momo became a different story. Her spirit was strong and her will powerful. It was a challenge to overcome her, and each success Sae had thrilled her. She was enthralled to Momo.  
  
She was also jealous. Why should Momo have everything she wanted, everything she needed? Sae was blinded by the simple fact that Momo was everything she needed.  
  
The realization came too late. While her eyes were set on Toji her poor blind heart was gazing at Momo.  
  
By the time the dust settled and realizations were made, Sae learned she made a terrible mistake. But she holds on to Tojo, still hoping without hope that he was what she needed to fill her gap. Again she realizes the mistake in her actions.  
  
It hurt too much to watch Momo find happiness where there shouldn't be any. Sae had to amend her wrongs and put Momo back with Toji. That's where she wanted to be all along.  
  
As long as I can watch your happy face, even if it's with another, I can learn to be happy with you. Sae became caught in a sigh and let it out slowly. For now I will make happiness with a man whom someone like me should be with.  
  
"Good night, my love to whom I realized too late." With that she gently touched her lips to Momo's brow, and departed out the open window. 


	3. Foreshadow

Everything was changing so quickly. She wanted Toji, right? This is who she has fought for, pined over, longed to be with…

But why, as soon as they find themselves alone the passion she felt between them was gone? Where has everything gotten to?

She was becoming so fed up with her feelings jumping back and forth between Toji and Kiley. _Maybe I should just drop the both of them and try to find something new. But wasn't that giving up?_ She has worked so hard to be with Toji, but Kiley has spent so much time helping her. Was there anyone else? This was becoming so complicated.

Now she finds her self on a beach, holding hands with Kiley. Has this finally settled; is this the man she will be with? She would feel more relived if she knew everything had calmed down.

An image of Sae popped up, shattering all thoughts of a normal steady relation ship. It was Sae's fault, wasn't it? She ruined everything, yet somehow it all worked out for the best. She's with Kiley now, and nothing short of Sae could possibly change that. And wasn't it Sae who made this possible?

It wasn't till the image started talking to her that Momo realized Sae was standing in front of her with a questionable grin.

"Are you happy now? I hope this is what you wanted. You did tell me that Kiley was the one you wanted in the first place." Sae had a shine about her that Momo didn't often see. Momo could not resist a lopsided grin. After all they've been through, all the wrongs Sae had caused, Momo could not hate her. It was quite the opposite. She recognized Sae as a lost girl who was finally turning around. Maybe this friendship can work.

"That couldn't have possibly been your plan from the beginning. So don't act like everything turned out fine because of some master plan you concocted." It was so faint, but Momo noticed a slight blush taint Sae's generally pale skin.

"Every genius makes a few slight errors along the way. But so long as everything turns out right in the end, doses it matter how it happened?" She stuck her tong out, teasingly, to emphasize her light manner on sever rather serious subjects.

Momo could not find a way to respond without bringing up their painful past together. The lies, stealing, cheating, faked rape, black mailing photographs, and scams. It was all too soon and far too hurtful. Thinking everything over caused a part of Momo to wonder why she wasn't pounding Sae's face into the pavement at this very moment.

Luckily Kiley was able to lighten almost any mood. "I found the greatest little ice cream shop!" he screamed as he made his way back to the girls. "Let's hurry before theres a line." His childish approach brought Momo back to the present with a smile upon her face.

Maybe Sae was right. This could be the start of a loving relationship with Kiley, and a new found friendship with an old rival. At least now, after the hurricane of troubles she had faced, Momo felt ready to take on any new challenge. After all, there couldn't possibly be a weirder situation then the ones she has already overcome.

Sorry for the blatantly obvious foreshadowing. We all know what's going to happen; it's just a matter of time before we get there.

Sorry it took me so long to come up with a new chapter. For a while I just thought of giving up the story since I prefer to just read what everyone else wrote. But sometimes there's no one else out there that is willing to write what your in the mood to read.


End file.
